CrystalBlaze
by Fire Shadow2002
Summary: This is the story of Shinning Armor and Cadence foal who will be fighting bad guys and will find a special somepony and also make some friends.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND DECIDE TO WRITE SO HERE WE GO.**

The Crystal Empire was shinning bright in the daylight as so did the pony everyone was happy. Shinning Armor was walking down the hallway to meet up with the guards when he got there he saw Cadence.

"Huh Cadence what are you doing here?Shinning ask.

"I have some news to said. I...Im pregant."

Cadence look at Shinning armor only to see his face full of shock.

"This is AMAZING!"shinning I never thought of the day that I will become a father."

"So your not mad."Cadence said.

"Mad why would I be mad I am need to go tell the others about the news their going to so happy."

"Ok I think I might go to our and rest bye."Cadence said as she went inside.

"I am going to be father."Shinning thought as he went to go back to the guards.

* * *

**SORRY**** FOR THE SHOT CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER BUT THIS WAS JUST TO START THE STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day finally came and Cadence was in the hospital.

"Its going to be okay Cadence."said shinning as he tried to comfort her.

"You said that 5 times you don't need to keep saying."said Cadence.

Shinning soon heard crying and over to Cadence and saw a filly she had on a crystal color coat as well her mane was of a crystal blaze.

"Wow she beautiful."gasp Shinning.

"Yep I think I might call her Crystal blaze."Said cadence she smile at the filly.

"I'm going to tell the others that they can come in."shinning said as he went for the door.

Soon a Twilight Sparkle and her friends came in.

"Wow she said.

"Hehe that what I chuckle.

"Ohh she is sooo pretty whats her name."Pinkie.

"Her name is Crystal Blaze."Shinning said.

"If you guys need a flying teacher then come and get me I can help with the flying."Rainbow Dash said.

"My she is simply adorable."Rarity said.

"Like what ya'll said she is beautiful."applejack said.

"She is sooo cute."Fluttershy said.

"Thanks I am going to rest for a bit."Cadence said as she was getting sleeping.

"Ok we'll see you later bye."Twilight said as she and her friends headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been 10 months and CrystalBlaze said her first word and made her first walk and she is now 5

CrystalBlaze P.o.v

* * *

I was walking down one of the hallways that led to outside.I got there and headed to the park where many ponies was talking and playing.I continued walking and saw somepony crying.I walk up the colt who had a dark blue coat with a black main.

"Why are you crying?"I ask.

The colt look up and back away.

"Hey know need to that I not going to harm you."I said.

"Y.. your not."the colt said while shaking.

"Umm are your parents?I ask

"Gone."Said the colt.

"Wow that must suck for do you want to come with and by the way I'm Crystal Blaze.I said.

"OK I'm Dark the colt as he got up.

"Come on I will show you to my parents."I said as I started walking to the door.

"Their not mean are they."Storm said.

"No they are kind expect my farther is a little over protective."I said.

Once we got inside I saw mom walking down a hallway.

"Mom come here!"I shouted.

"Is something wrong?''Cadence ask.

"No nothing wrong its just that I found a colt at the park and his name his dark storm."I said.

Cadence look behind me and saw dark storm shaking like leaf.

"Well he is scared. Where are his parents?"Cadence ask.

"He said their gone."I said.

"Well they d died while trying to get rid of some bad day name is Heart shield and my mom name star shine."Storm said.

"Aww you poor thing you can stay with us if you said.

"R ..really."Dark said.

" you wouldn't mind showing him around would you?Cadence ask.

"Sure come on dark storm."Crystal said as she motion a hoof.

* * *

**AND THAT THE OF THE THIRD CHAPTER WHOO!**


	4. Cuite marks

After Crystal finish showing Dark Storm around the castle they headed for they got there they took a seat.

"So Crystal is Dark Storm good are not?"question Shinning Armor.

"Why?"Wonder Crystal.

"Just making sure."answered Shinning.

"So Dark Storm what did your parents look like?"ask Cadence.

"Well my Mom had a golden coat with blue main and she was Pegasus and her cutie mark was shinning star and My dad had a black coat with a golden main and he was a earth pony and his cutie mark was a shield."Storm said.

"They sound nice."Cadence.

"They we'er."sigh Storm.

Cadence and Shinning Armor look at each other and back to Dark Storm.

"Hey Dark if you like would you like to meet the other royals?"Crystal ask.

"Meet the other Royals I don't know. What happens if they don't like me?"said Storm.

"I am sure they would they could come over here."Said Crystal.

"We could do that they could come over tomorrow."Said Cadence as she got out a letter and started writing.

"Yes!"Crystal yelled

Dark storm jumped at the yell.

"Oops sorry."said Crystal.

"Its Ok. Do you want go play?"Ask Dark.

"Sure Lets go!"Exclaim Crystal.

"Don't forget to get a guard to go with you."said cadence.

"uhg Ok."Said Crystal.

The two went to the park and started playing when somepony came over.

"Ooo I think Crystal has a new coltfriend haha."Said the voice.

Crystal look over her shoulder and saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"SilverSpark why don't you just leave with your snotty self."Crystal said.

"And here I thought you will be more nicer but I guess not see that you are a blank flank."Silver said while laughing.

"Well then why don't you get the freak out of here."Crystal said feeling some anger rise.

"Why nopony tells me to leave I leave when I want to leave."Silver said as she put her nose up high.

"Umm I think you should l..leave seeing that you are mean but you really shouldn't talk back to a Princess."Dark Storm said as he stood in between.

"Well well look at who trying to be the hero its Mr. Blank flank hahah."Silver laugh.

"Listen her missy you think you can say that to us well then I say you better are I might have to kick you out of the empire."Crystal said with a smirk on her face.

"(gasp)You can't do that only the rulers can."Silver said.

"Well I can convinced them to do it."Crystal said."So you better leave."

"Fine."said Silver as she walked off.

"That went well. Are you OK?"I ask.

"Yes I'm Ok but why don't you have a look at your flank."Said Storm as he pointed at my flank.

I look and saw my cutie mark its was a shield with the mark of a crystal heart surround by blaze's.I look at Dark storm and saw that he had his too.I smiled and pointed at his was confused at first but when he look at it he saw that it was a dark shield surround by dark clouds.

"Yes I finally got it!"Yell Storm.

"Yeah we did it!"I yell.I'm going to show Mom and Dad."

Me and Dark storm raced to the castle once we got inside I started to go look for them when I did they were in the bedroom.I ran up to them show are cuite marks when we show them I explain how we got them.


	5. The vist

Dark storm P.O.V

* * *

I got up and look at the clock to see that it was 8:00.

"Wow I slept late."I said to myself.

I went out the door to go see Crystal Blaze I was looking for 5 min when I finally found her with her parents I went up to them to say good morning.

"Good morning. Dark storm did you had a good night rest?"Cadence ask.

" When are the royals coming?"I ask.

"They said they would be coming at 11:10."Shinning said.

"Oh that early."I said.

"I am so excited to see Aunt Twilight again."Crystal said as she jump up with joy.

"Don't worry their nice oh I think we better get ready."Cadence said.

When the family and Dark storm was ready the train came and Twilight and friends got Twilight saw her brother she ran up to him.

"Twylie so good to see."Shinning said as he hug Twilight.

"Yeah it been a while hasn't b.b.b.f.f."Twilight said a she hug Shinning Armor back.

" Comes Celestia and Luna."Shinning said.

"Ok Oh I brought my friends if that was alright."Twilight said.

"Sure that's Ok I would like to know them more and Crystal found a new. said Shinning as he walk up to Crystal.

I was hiding in a bush to scared to come out."Their going to laugh at me for being a scared colt."I when I heard voice calling Dark storm where are you.I gulp and shakily came from behind the bush and look at I saw a Rainbow main Pegasus coming to me at great speed I quickly went back into hiding in the bush.

"Hey little guy we aren't going to hurt you so you come out from up under that bush."The rainbow Pegasus said in a boyish tone.

I look up and went from up under the bush and stood up.

"Umm hi everypony I..I'm Dark Storm."I said while trying to be brave.

"Its OK just like my friend said we'er not going to hurt you and I'm Twilight Sparkle Shinning Armor brother."Twilight said.

"Your his brother I didn't know that."I said.

"Well should all go inside."Cadence said.

"Sure."everypony said together.

Once they were all inside Rarity who was just admiring the beauty of the Crystal castle was sitting next to Dash was siting next to FlutterShy and Twilight was next to Pinkie Pie who was just talking about random stuff.

"So who are your parents Dark storm."Celestia ask as she went over to Crystal who was reading a book.

""Well my Mom had a golden coat with blue main and she was Pegasus and her cutie mark was shinning star and My dad had a black coat with a golden main and he was a earth pony and his cutie mark was a shield."Storm said.

"Ok"Celestia said.

"Do you want to go play."Crystal as she bounce.

"Uh sure Lets head to the park. Last one there is a rotten egg."I said.

"Hey!"Crystal yell as she went off to catch me.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere outside of the Crystal empire live King Sombra. Sombra stood up from his seat and look out the window he chuckled at the sight of the Crystal empire.

"Soon you will be mine Muwhahaha."King Sombra laugh.

"Sir the army is ready to deploy."A pony name Storm chaser said.

"Good attack when ready."Sombra look at the empire and said."They won't see this coming."

"I will have the army on their way now."Dark fire said as he bow."But what if they know."

"Then we surprise them."Sombra said smile at the thought of his plan.

* * *

At the Crystal empire everyone was has having a blast Rainbow Dash was doing tricks,Rarity was making dress,AppleJack was eating apple,Fluttershy was playing with the animals,Twilight was playing with Cadence but Pinkie Pie was not do anything she wasn't even bounce around all she did was sit and look out at the mountains.

"Pinkie you haven't said a word is something wrong?"Twilight ask feeling concern.

"Oh Twilight I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen to the Crystal empire."Pinkie said while crying.

"What is going to happen?"Twilight ask.

"King Sombra is back with an army that will be coming here soon!"Pinkie shout.

"Wh..What do you mean King Sombra is back?"Cadence ask.

"Well he just want revenge for what we did to him no big deal."Pinkie said as she start to bounce.

"NO BIG DEAL ARE YOU NUTS!?"Ranbow yell."This is very bad how are we supposed to get rid of a huge army?!

"Who King Sombra?"Crystal and Dark storm ask.

"Well Sombra is a unicorn and he evil he once took over the empire."Shinning explain.

"Ohhh Ok so he a bad guy."Dark said.

"Hey how come you never told me about him?"Crystal ask.

"Well we wanted to tell you when time."Shinning said.

"Caption Star shooter come here."Shinning said as he motion the caption.

"Yes?"Star ask as he bow.

"I won't you to prepare the army and tell everypony to go inside."Shinning said.

"Yes my Prince."Star said as he left.

"OK so what are we suppose to do?"Crystal ask.

" You and Dark Storm are going to go to Canterlot."Cadence said."So Sombra does not get you and capture you."

"What! Come on we can fight just as well as you grown up can."Dark said as he put up a fighting stance."I'm sure if we help we can beat this bad guy."

"No darling he is very dangerous."Rarity said."Now you must go and pack your things."

"I'm not leaving I want to stay here and help."Crystal said while walking to a pile of armor.

"Yeah like she said."Dark said as he to went over to Crystal.

"Now now you can't fight with us you two. You will not last long in the battle."AppleJack said.

"We'er going to fight. Just give us a chance."Crystal said as she went to Dark Storm who was deciding on which sword was good.

"No your going to Canterlot and that's final."Cadence said as she use her magic to put the two foals in the train.

"Awwww."Crystal and Dark Storm said as the train left for Canterlot.

When they got there they were greeted by Luna.

"Hello there what brings you to Canterlot."Luna said.

"We couldn't fight with them and King Sombra is coming with a whole army."Crystal said .I just really wanted to fight.

"Well that is a job for big ponies."Luna said."I just sure hope that they can defeat him."

"Oh I'm they can if we came to help."Dark said."Can you help us get back there please."

"Come on they need us so pretty please with the cherry on top."Crystal said with puppydog eyes.

"No and beside it's getting late you two should go to bed."Luna said."I need to go rise the moon."

* * *

"Sire we will be approaching the empire by dawn"Storm said.

"Good."Sombra said to the guard."Once were there you will first go to the Princess of the empire and capture her."

"Yes sir."Said the guard as he saluted.

* * *

**Please review and no flames.I might not be able to post the next chapter because of my school work so I have to do that but I will try and do the new chapter soon bye.**


End file.
